That's Just Life
by FoxyGuy87
Summary: After Humphrey and his sister move to Seattle, life isn't so easy for him. After three years, he still suffers from depression, even though he doesn't seem like it. He starts his Junior year, but what seemes like another boring year drastically changes when a certain girl appears at his school... [Rated M for violence, cursing, use of drugs and alcohol in later chapters]
1. The First Day

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

It's funny how something that seems like a typical day can change into hell in a second. First, it was snowing as hell today so the ground was slippery, then I saw this truck, going 60 mph straight at us. This is... bad news, right? Then I felt the truck hitting us. This is indeed **bad** news. Our car rolled off the street and crashed into a tree with an unbelievably great force. My head hit the steering wheel, causing me to black out.

...

Fire...

Blood...

Some pieces of broken blass scattered across the car...

This was all that I could see after I woke up. I noticed a smudge of blood on the steering wheel. I touched my forehead and felt blood there. I tried to look around but I was too dizzy to actually see something. Then I started coughing, probably because of all the smoke. I quickly regained full consciousness, and then I suddenly felt an agonizing pain in my hand. I looked at it and a piece of glass was pierced through it, blood was coming out of the wound.

Fuck, this couldn't get any worse, could it? I tried to get the piece out of my hand, but after realising that it would only make the bleeding worse I stopped.

I looked to my right to see my younger sister Winter unconcious. Then I noticed something worse, a tree branch was punctured through her side. Her once light gray, almost white fur was stained with blood. I had to act fast if I want her to live.

I needed to find some way to escape, I could go through the front window, but fire was there, so I had to find another way. The door on my side was locked but it was damaged so maybe I can try to kick it out. I gained all my strength and then I kicked the door as strong as I could.

Luckily, it worked, but I had to get Winter out as I had little time left. I grabbed her carefully in my hands and held her as strong as I could when I was leaving the car. I managed to get out and I walked a bit further away so the smoke doesn't make us suffocate. When I was in a safe distance I carefully laid Winter on the ground.

She looked pretty much lifeless as before. She was laying on her back and I noticed her chest wasn't moving, meaning that she isn't breathing which got me fearing for the worst. I knelt next to her and checked her pulse...

There wasn't any...

"Don't go... please..." I whispered, not wanting to lose my sister like this. I wouldn't want to ever lose her

But obviously, my words didn't change anything as she was still laying there, lifeless. I looked to the ground as I tried to cope with what just happened. I couldn't even cry for some reason.

But then, something... odd happened. Some song started playing from out of nowhere and it was... Baby by Justin Bieber...

'What the fuck?' I thought

I looked at Winter and then she yelled...

"HUMPHREY WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

I woke up with a scream 'causing Winter to giggle. She was actually just standing in the entrance to my room. "Come on downstairs, I made breakfast" she said

"Wow, you made breakfast? That's something new..." I noticed

"I woke up at like 5 A.M and I was bored so yeah..." she said as she started to leave the room "Oh, and before I leave, I changed your alarm" she added with an evil smirk as she left

"Yeah I noticed..." I said, annoyed.

Then I took my phone and noticed that my alarm is set to Baby by Bieber. I mean seriously, I don't understand how a healthy person could listen to him. God, now I kinda wish that my dream was reality. Not that I want my sister to die, but at least no one would be putting Bieber as my alarm. But anyway I changed my alarm to my previous one, "Mr. Highway's Thinking About The End" by A Day To Remember, one of my favorite bands.

I stood up and got some jeans, and a blue Nike shirt from my shelf. I quickly dressed up and walked downstairs.

"Hi dad!" I said as I noticed our dad Aaron sitting at the table with Winter eating pancakes. Well, he actually was our stepfather as our real parents died when I was six and Winter was four. He took care of us ever since.

"Winter, am I really supposed to believe that you made pancakes?" I asked jokingly as I sat down with the rest of the family

"No, I made them" dad said

"Yeah, I thought so." I chuckled as I ate a piece of the meal. Damn, the wolf that invented pancakes must've been a genius. There is literally no better breakfast meal in my opinion.

"Anyway, how are you guys feeling on the first day of school?" Dad asked

"I don't know, nothing really changed except that I'm now a junior instead of a sophomore." I said

"I'm kinda nervous, I mean it's my first time going to high school after all." Winter said

"I think that every freshman is nervous on their first day of high school. But don't worry, as long as you find your group of friends it'll be fine." I said

She nodded and forced a smile but I noticed that she was still very nervous. As I finished my pancakes I grabbed my and Winter's plate and put it in the dishwasher. Then I looked at the clock.

"Ok, Winter it's time to go." I said

"Alright" she said, taking her backpack. In the meantime, I was searching for my Adidas trainers which I found after a while. "Bye dad!" we said as we were leaving

"Bye guys, good luck on your first day of school!" he said before we closed the door.

We walked out of the house and as we started making our way to my car, a BMW M3 e92, we saw a black Mustang pulling in our driveway. As soon as the car stopped, the window opened and I saw a familiar face in the car.

"Sup' Humphrey! Want a ride?"

"Yeah sure!" I said to the wolf in the car who was no one other than my friend Salty

I sat in the front seat, while Winter sat in the backseat. As soon as we got in, Salty started the car and drove off.

"Hey, is this a new car?" I asked, as I heard the car's great sound

"Yeah, just bought it this summer." Salty said happily

"Dude, with this sound, you will get all the girls just because of having this car." I said

"Well, that's the plan" he smirked "Speaking of girls, you got any on your mind?"

"Not really. Ever since we left Jasper I don't really think of it that much."

"What the fuck? I don't know how a guy can have no girls on his mind in high school..." he said, kinda suprised "I'm pretty sure that Seattle has some nice girls to offer."

"I don't know man..." I said "Hey, how did we get from talking about cars to talking about girls?"

"I guess these two mix pretty well" Salty said, chuckling

"Yeah they do" I added and as we were close to the school already we were silent through the rest of the ride. After a minute we found ourselves on the school's parking lot. It seemed to be almost full already so it was quite a struggle finding a place. But after a while Salty found a place and parked his car in it.

All three of us got out of the car and headed to the school.

"Humphrey do you got any tips for me on my first day?" Winter asked me before we got into the building

"Yeah, as I said during breakfast, just be sure to find a friend or a group of friends and you should be fine" I said and smiled

"Thanks bro, you're the best" she said as she hugged me and headed into the school. "Wait, one more thing!" I shouted a second before she entered the building

She turned around and waited for me to continue.

"There's this one guy, his name is Garth Williams. He's pretty much a typical bully and whatnot, but if he ever asks you on a date, DON'T go out with him. He would probably just cheat on you afterwards or something similiar." I said

"Okay, thanks, I'll watch out for him" she said as she walked into the school.

I was left there in front of the building for a while, thinking. After a while I walked into the school as well and immediately headed to my locker. I opened it and saw some of my books from last year falling out of it. I think I need to clean this place up a bit, but hell, I said this to myself last year and here I am, picking up my old books from the floor.

I put the books into the locker and as I closed it, I saw my two other friends Shakey and Mooch. Of course these aren't their actual names, but these are just nicknames they made for each other in the freshman year and it kinda stuck.

"What's up Humphrey?" they both said as they noticed me

"Sup' guys?" I said

"Nothing much." Shakey said "Any thoughts on going back to school?"

"Nah, this will be just like any other year." I said "But actually today is my sister's first day of high school"

"You mean Winter's?" Mooch asked

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck to her" he said "Anyway, have you seen Salty?"

"Yeah, he drove me and Winter to school. He's probably checking the schedule or something" I said

Then we walked down the hall and up to the schedule. And as I supposed, we saw Salty there, checking it.

"Hey Humphrey, we got a couple of lessons together. Look." Salty said, pointing at the schedule "Oh, hi guys." he added as he noticed Shakey and Mooch

"Sup man!" they both said and Salty looked like he wanted to say something but was cut short by the bell ringing off.

"Alright guys, see you later!" I said as we got in our seperate directions. The first lesson was Physics which I had with Salty which was probably the only plus to it. I mean not only Physics is really hard, but it's also taught by probably the worst teacher of them all, Ms. Brown. Not only her way of teaching is the most boring thing ever, she gives a ton of homework after every lesson with her.

And her way of explaining is so bad, that we literally need to study at home from the books to understand something. Damn, I'm suprised that they hadn't fired this woman yet.

As always, we spent almost an hour in complete boredom, and the rest of the lessons was pretty normal.

Now, it was time for lunch. As I got to the cafeteria, the line was really long already. I am lucky to almost always pack my own lunch. It's mostly sandwiches or something along these lines. I tried to find Salty, Shakey and Mooch but they were somewhere else... I don't even know where. I also tried to find my sister somewhere but in vein.

Anyway, I sat alone and started eating my lunch. A couple minutes went by and I still didn't see anyone I know. After a while I felt someone patting my shoulder. I turned around to see a black wolf with white on his chest behind me.

"Hey, can I sit next to you? I'm new here." he asked

"Yeah, sure" I said

He sat next to me and unpacked his lunch and slowly started to eat it.

"Hey are you new in this city or just in this school?" I said trying to spark the conversation

"I'm new in the city." He said "Just moved here from Albuquerque this summer."

"Oh, okay. I'm actually from Jasper, Canada. I moved here like three years ago." I said "Seattle is a pretty nice place. Have you seen the Space Needle yet?"

"No, I haven't." he said

"Really? It was like the first thing I did after I moved here. Anyway I highly recommend you to see it." I said

"Yeah, maybe I'll do it one day." he said "Oh, and the name's Kyle by the way."

"Humphrey." I said

Then he looked at his watch. "Alright it's time to go. Lesson starts in like a minute." he said as he stood up from the table

"Yeah, see you later." I said standing up as well and leaving the cafeteria.

The next lesson went by pretty slow, as always. In the break, I saw my friends standing in the hell next to Salty's locker, talking. I quickly made my way to them.

"Hey guys, where were you during lunch?" I asked

"I don't know, just walking in the halls." Salty said

"Yeah, we didn't really feel like going to lunch" Mooch said

"Mooch doesn't want to go to lunch? This is something new." I teased

"Yes, but don't worry, I ate my sandwich anyway" he chuckled making the rest of us laugh

"Anyway, have you guys seen Winter?" I asked

"No. But she's probably hanging out with some other freshmen." Shakey said

"Yeah that's really helpful" I said sarcastically

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Shakey asked

"I don't know" I said, laughing a bit, "Anyway..." I started until I noticed something.

On the other side of the hall, I saw Garth bullying a girl, probably a freshman. Around them there was a crowd of wolves, watching. Sometimes, I feel like I'll never understand some people, they should be helping not just standing there and watching.

I made my way to them, and I heard Shakey behind me say "Humphrey where are you going?"

I pointed at Garth and the girl so the other guys can see "I can't let this pass." I said "Look at what he's doing!"

As I got closer I noticed that he was pushing her into a locker, and then he was... punching her? What the fuck, she didn't even do anything to him! I stepped into the crowd and I noticed that some people were filming the whole event on their smartphones. Damn, our world is fucked up.

I stepped out of the crowd, now facing Garth.

"Hey Garth!" I shouted making sure he noticed me

He looked at me and stopped bullying the girl

"Step out of this Humphrey, it's none of your business." he said

"Oh, I think it is actually my business." I said "Either way, why are you even fucking punching her?"

"As I said, that's none of your business. And you don't even know her!"

"I don't care, and I am almost 100% sure that neither do you." I said "All you do is bully innocent wolves, you fucking scumbag!" I shouted shortly after, earning an 'OHHHHHH' from the crowd.

As I expected, Garth quickly got angry and pushed me, I almost lost my balance, but I didn't fall somehow. As he got closer to me, I pushed him. He then tripped and fell down.

He quickly got up and before I could react, he punched me in my face, causing my nose to bleed. I fell to the ground and he was about to kick me, but then we heard the voice of the principle

"STOP!" he shouted "Disperse, everyone!"

"And you come with me." he said pointing at Garth.

Garth sighed and walked away with the principle.

The crowd walked away as the show ended. The only ones left were me and the girl. I got up and noticed the girl sitting beside a wall crying.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked in a soft voice

However, I didn't receive a response

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"Come on, stand up." I said giving her a hand. She accepted it and slowly stood up.

When I saw her face and violet eyes. I immediately recognised her. I thought she looked familiar when I saw her from a distance, but now it was clear.

"Lilly?" I said, more suprised than ever

"Humphrey?" she asked as suprised as me

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still very suprised and confused.

"We just moved here, I'll tell you later." she said

"Anyway, what did that guy even want from you?"

"I don't really know... But he punched me in the stomach and it hurts as fuck now." she said

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." I said

I helped her walk to the nurse. The nurse told me that Lilly will be fine, but she just needs to rest for a bit. So I just started walking in a random direction thinking about the whole situation. This made me hate Garth even more. I mean, she didn't do anything to him, plus she's new and like 3 years younger than him.

As I was thinking I didn't really look where I was going which eventually caused me to bump into some other girl, making her books fall.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I said as I helped her pick up the books

"It's fine" she said

Then I looked up and saw her face. And I would recognise this face everywhere.

"Kate?"

"Humphrey?"

 _'Damn, this is going to be an interesting year...'_ I thought

* * *

 **So guys here is my new story that I planned for a long time. This will hopefully be good so yeah. The chapter was supposed to be a bit longer but it's like almost 12 in the night in my timezone and I'm sleepy as fuck :D**

 **Anyway, if you liked the story add it to followed and favorites and tell me in the reviews what you think about it :)**


	2. Homework

**What's up guys? Welcome to chapter 2 of That's Just Life :) Looking at the reviews I noticed a lot of people enjoying this story which really motivates me to write more, but first I'll respond to some reviews from the last chapter**

From S77S

 _Nice and long start! You did very good job with this! Looking forward to the next chapter :)_

 **Thanks! I'm happy that you enjoyed the story :)**

From OmegaWolfSaint

 _At first, I thought the car crash was e beginning of the stor and then Justin Bieber started playing. I was an it confused for a second. Very nice story, hope to see more!_

 _Omega_

 **It was kinda the point to confuse people in this scene. Then again, at first I wanted it to be the actual beginning but then I thought it was just too sad so I made it a dream**

From TheRavenMocker

 _NICE MAN. Just to give you a warning. It's not about the story, its about the people that were called Critics united. They are going to authors stories and sending them some warnings and they wanted to help author but they are not. They have a list where they wanted to delete the story and if one author sends that message to you. Tell them they have no idea how many haters they are going to get and they will probably made it to the top 10 list most hated people around the world._

 **Thanks for the warning, even though I already knew about them (they are probably going to leave their 'warning' on this story at some point :D They are also attacking the FNAF fanfictions now xD) and also it's cool that you enjoyed my story :)**

 **Anyway, that's all from me, now enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Homework**

"Kate?"

"Humphrey?"

I was shocked. After two years of seperation I finally meet Kate, plus she is now going to my school and living in Seattle? What? How? Anyway, I pulled her into a friendly hug as we were both happy to see each other after a long time. We stopped hugging and I looked at her long hair and beautiful amber eyes. Damn, she was even more beautiful now. Oh yeah, did I mention that I had a crush on her since we were in elementary school?

"Kate since when do you live here?" I asked still shocked

"My dad had to start working here in order to get more money, so we moved" She said with a smile on her face. "Anyway, have you seen Lilly?" she added

"She's in the nurse's office" I said

"Why? What happened?" she asked, as her smile dissapeared

"She was.." I stopped as I kinda didn't know how to say it "...assaulted" I finally said

"What?! By who?!" she said shocked

"Remember Garth?" I said.

Garth actually lived in Jasper before, he actually went to middle school with me and Kate, I don't really know why he moved to Seattle. Back then he had a giant crush on Kate and I don't think that changed since. He was her boyfriend for a couple of months but she broke up with him.

He always hated me and bullied me because I was Kate's best friend and I was spending a lot of time with her, but Garth wanted Kate for himself.

But then when middle school ended, I moved to Seattle and he did too, but Kate stayed in Jasper for the next two years. Then Garth started to hate me even more and tried his best to ruin my life a few times, but I hope that he doesn't even consider doing something bad to Winter then I swear to God I will kill him.

"Garth?" Kate asked, like she couldn't believe me "What's he doing here?"

"He moved here after middle school. And now he's going to our school. What a _pleasent_ suprise" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah." Kate said forcing a small smile which dissapeared quickly. I could see that she was still worried about her sister. I couldn't blame her though.

"Hey" I smiled "Lilly's going to be okay." I said trying to light up Kate's mood.

This seemed to make a small smile appear on her muzzle "Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah" I replied "She only had a couple of bruises. The nurse said that she needs to rest for a while. Maybe she'll also get a few bandages, that's all."

Then I heard someone walking up to me. I turned aroud to see Winter.

"Hey Humphrey did you know that Lilly and Kate are in our schoo-" she stopped as she saw Kate "Oh hey Kate" she added

"Hi Winter!" Kate smiled "How's it going?"

"Good, how about you?" Winter asked

"I'm happy that I can meet you and Humphrey again. Besides, Seattle is a really nice city." Kate said

"Yeah, it is. But I liked Jasper more. It was more peaceful and quiet" Winter said "Anyway, when did you move?"

"This summer." Kate said, then she turned to me "Hey Humphrey, can you come help me with homework at my place today? And y'know, watch some Netflix or play some PS4?"

"You have a PS4? Since when?" I asked

"What? A girl can't be a gamer?" she chuckled

"I just don't remember you being a gamer in middle school." I said

She smiled and then I turned to Winter "Hey, is it okay if Salty drives you home?" I asked

She thought for a moment and said "Yeah, sure. Can I invite Lilly over?"

"Yeah It's okay." I said and then I turned around to see Lilly leaving the nurse's office and walking up to us "Speak of the devil" I smirked. I also noticed that she didn't have any bandages at all. Which was good.

"Hey guys" she said with a smile as she walked up to us

"Hi Lilly" Winter said giving her a friendly hug. "So, I was wondering, do you want to come over to my place today and hang out?" she asked

"Yeah, totally" she replied without hesitation

"Okay. I'll ask Salty to give you two a ride." I said as I started walking away in order to find Salty. I also heard Lilly asking who's Salty and Winter replying that he's a good friend of mine.

I walked out of the school and onto the parking lot, to see Salty leaning against his car, drinking a can of Mounatin Dew. "Yo, Salty!" I yelled to get his attention

"Yo, Humphrey." he said as he finished his drink and threw the can into a nearby bin. "I've been waiting for you."

"Wait, why you leaving already?" I asked "School isn't over yet."

"It is, dude" he laughed "This was the last lesson man."

I laughed too and added "Seriously? It went a little bit too fast." I said "Anyway, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you give my sister and her friend a ride to my place?" I asked

"Yeah, sure, I can do that. What about you?" he said

"I'm going with Kate to her place." I replied

"Kate White?" he asked "The one you told me about?"

"Yeah, that's her." I said "Alright I got to go now."

"Okay, bye." he said as I walked away. "Wait!" he added "Don't forget condoms!" he said smirking stupidly

I ignored him and entered the building. I walked across the hall to the group of girls. "Alright, Salty's waiting at the parking lot." I said to Winter and Lilly. They looked at each other and then Winter said "Okay, let's go then" she smiled and they walked away.

"So let's go, shall we?" I asked

"Let's go." she said and we started walking through the hall. We left the school and walked to the parking lot. I followed Kate to a yellow 2016 Audi TT.

"Wow, is that your car?" I said, amazed

"Yeah." she said as she entered the vehicle. I followed her shortly after and got into the car. She started the car and slowly drove off. In the rear mirror I saw Winter and Lilly entering Salty's black Mustang. We left the parking lot, and Kate started to accelerate as we entered the proper street.

"So, what music do you listen to?" I said

"Why don't I just show you?" she smirked as she turned the music on. Some aggresive, early Linkin Park-like guitar riffs came from the speakers. Then came a fast paced rap verse, followed by a melodic chorus.

"Nice." I said "What song is this?"

"California Dreaming by Hollywood Undead." she said "It's one of my favorite songs."

"Really? I stopped listening to Hollywood Undead after their first album. They really changed." I said

"Yeah. But I think they changed for the better." Kate said

"They did change for the better." I agreed

A couple minutes passed by and we arrived at Kate's and Lilly's house. She parked her car into her driveway and turned it off. We both left the car, Kate locked it, and then we both walked up to the front door. She reached into her pocket, took out the keys and she opened the front door.

"Wait Kate, I need to call my dad quickly." I said

"Okay, I'mma be waiting in the house." she said entering the house

I took out my phone and tapped 'contacts' I scrolled down the list to find my dad's number. I found it, and called him.

"Hey dad. Do you remember Lilly and Kate? From Jasper?" I asked

"Yeah, what about them?" He said

"Well, they moved to Seattle and they are going to the same school as me and Winter." I said, smiling. I waited a while for a response

"That's great." he finally said

"Yeah, and I'm at Kate's right now." I said

"Okay, what about Winter?"

"Salty gave her a ride home, and she invited Lilly over." I explained

"Alright. I got to go now. Have fun, and be back before 9 PM." he said

"Okay, bye dad." I hung up

I got into the house and there seemed to be no one but Kate in it. She was sitting on the couch.

She stood up as she saw me, and she told me to follow her. We went through the living room and headed upstairs. Kate was going first, so while going up the stairs I had an opportunity to stare at her butt. Yeah, I know I sound like a pervert right now, but you can't blame me for being a male, right? Plus she is really sexy, and I can't wait to-... ehh, what am I thinking, I probably don't have a chance with her anyway.

I followed Kate to her room. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. The room was mostly kept in black and white. The walls were painted white, the floor was covered in a carpet with black and white squares. Her bed was a double bed for some reason and it was in the middle of the room. In front of the bed there was a book shelf and above the book shelf a plasma TV was hanging on the wall. On the bookshelf there was a PS4 and one of the shelfs was full of games. On one side of the bed was a garderobe and on the other side there was a desk with an ASUS laptop on it. There was also a Hollywood Undead poster on the wall. Damn, she really needs to be a big fan of them.

"So. This is my room." she said, putting her backpack on the floor "I know it isn't much, but I like it." she sat on the bed.

"No, I think it's cool." I smiled and sat beside her. "One question though, why do you have a double bed?"

"I just find it more comfortable. Plus I couldn't think of how to fill the space." she said, as she stood up. She took a notebook out of her backpack and sat beside me again, putting the notebook on her knees.

"So, the homework." she said as she opened the notebook and showed me an algebra task "This is what I'm struggling with."

"Goddamnit it had to be algebra." I joked. "I hate it."

"I know, right?" Kate laughed "Anyway, I hoped that you could help me with it."

"I'll try my best" I smiled

After about 30 minutes I finished explaining the task to her "You see, it seems hard at first, but once you understand it, it's easy."

"Yeah! I understand it now!" she said happily "Thanks Humphrey."

"No problem" I smiled "Hey, we have a couple hours to spare, do you wanna watch something."

"Yeah, sure" she said without hesitation.

She stood up and leaned to turn on the PS4. I had another chance to stare at that ass again... and I got a boner. Fuck, hopefully she doesn't notice. She picked up a controller from the shelf and turned on the Netflix app. She logged onto her profile and sat on the bed again.

"So, what do you want to watch?" she asked

"I don't know, you choose." I said as she started to scroll through the list. She stopped at Breaking Bad.

"How about this? I saw Lilly watching it, but I never did." she said

"Hell yeah!" I said happily "I watched it two times already but let's do this."

"Wow, is it really that good?"

"The Best. Show. Ever." I said, causing her to laugh a bit. "Hey maybe I'll get us some snacks?"

"Yeah, there are snacks in the kitchen, in a shelf above the sink." she said as I left the room.

I headed downstairs and walked through the living room into the kitchen which was connected to it. Following Kate's instructions, I opened a shelf above the sink. There were two big bags of Doritos and some salsa. I took the snacks and closed the shelf and headed upstairs again. I entered Kate's room.

"You got them! Put them on the desk or somewhere." Kate said, and as she said, I put the snacks on the desk.

Then she took the controller again and pressed the X button to start the show.

We started at the first episode and ended up binge-watching the entire first season. Even when watching it for the third time, it was still really enjoyable, but nowhere near the experience you get watching it for the first time.

I could tell that Kate really enjoyed it too. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already almost 9 PM, so I sadly had to come back home. "Hey Kate, I have to go." I said, standing up

"Oh, ok." she said, a bit dissapointed "I'll drive you home. I need to take Lilly anyway."

I nodded, she turned off the PS4 and we walked out of her room and downstairs. We put our shoes on and we walked out of the house. Kate locked the house and we entered her car. She turned it on and I told her my address so she could turn on the GPS. It turns out that it's only a 5 minute drive from her house to mine. Which is good.

After five minutes, we arrived at our house. Kate stopped at the side of the road.

"So, see you tomorrow" she said

"See you" I smiled and started to leave the car "Wait!" I heard her say

"Can you tell Lilly that I'm waiting for her?" she added

"Sure thing" I said and walked back home.

* * *

Me and Lilly entered Salty's car, he turned on the engine and left the parking lot.

"Wait, Winter you never told me your friend's name" he said

"I'm Lilly." Lilly said, as she shook Salty's paw.

"Nice to meet ya." he said "Hey, are you Kate's sister?" he added

"Yeah, you know her?" she asked

"Humphrey told me about her. He has a crush on her, y'know?" Salty asked with a smirk

"Yeah, I knew that. I knew that for the past few years" she chuckled, causing Salty to laugh as well.

A couple minutes went by, and we finally arrived at my and Humphrey's house. We said bye to Salty as we got out of the car and he drove away. We started to walk to the house but then Lilly noticed Humphrey's BMW.

"Whose car is this?" she asked

"Humphrey's" I replied

"Wow. It's awesome." she said

"Yeah, I know. Sadly, he doesn't let me drive it." I said

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not 16." I explained and she nodded in response.

Anyway, I reached into my pocket to take out the keys. I opened the house and we walked in. We took a shoes off and headed into the living room. Inside it, there was a couch which had place for three people to sit on it. In front of it was a coffee table, and there was also a TV hanging on the wall, below it there was a small shelf which had a PS4 and there were games inside the shelf. Beside the PS4 there were also two controllers.

Lilly sat on the couch and I turned the Playstation on, "You wanna watch something?" I asked

"Sure" she said

I took a controller and sat on the couch too. I turned on the Netflix app and then I asked "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm... have you watched Breaking Bad?" she asked

"Yeah, I've watched it with Humphrey. Great show." I said

"Yeah, then how about Better Call Saul?" she said

"Sounds good." I was about to play the show but then I said "How about some popcorn?"

"Some popcorn would be great." she smiled and I walked to the kitchen. I took a popcorn bag out of one of the shelfs, and I put it into the microwave. I turned on the microwave and I also took a bowl from a shelf. I waited for a while and then I took the popcorn out of the microwave and I emptied the bag into the bowl. I took the bowl and headed bag to the living room and I placed the bowl on the table.

I sat down on the couch again and I turned on the show.

We watched the first five episodes, but then we got a bit bored.

"It's good, but not as good as Breaking Bad was." she said

"Yeah, good point." I said "Do you want to play something?"

"Yeah, why not."

"How about COD: Black Ops 3?" I asked

"Sure." she smiled as I turned on the game. I handed her the second controller as we decided to play multiplayer on split-screen. I picked Team Deathmatch and it quickly found us a full lobby.

Soon, the match started loading.

"Let's pistol up those bitches and show 'em who's boss." Lilly said with a smirk as the game started.

"Good Breaking Bad reference." I said, causing Lilly to laugh.

In the match, I did pretty good, with 15 kills and 6 deaths and being third in the table, but Lilly... Lilly was slaying them like a monster. She finished the match as the best player in the match with 31 kills and 1 death. Yes, she had a 31 kill streak.

"Damn... You should play with Humphrey sometime." I said

"Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah." I replied "He plays as good as you."

"Worse than me" she corrected "No one's better." she laughed, and I laughed too

"Anyway, I'm sure we'll do a 1v1 someday. Or a 2v2, me and you versus him and Kate." she said

"Good plan" I smiled and gave her a high five.

We played a couple more matches until it was almost 9 PM.

* * *

I walked into my house to see Lilly and Winter playing a game of Black Ops 3. They didn't see me however, so I decided to prank them. I slowly and silently walked behind them and then I grabbed them by their shoulders. They both screamed and Winter even fell from the couch, causing me to laugh really hard.

"You dick!" she yelled as I kept laughing

Lilly stood up, laughing a bit "You could've killed us." she said

"Yeah, sure." I chuckled

"Anyway, Lilly, Kate's waiting for you outside." I said

"Oh, OK." she said as put on her shoes. "Bye Winter, see you tomorrow!" she said as she left the house.

"So?" Winter asked me, which got me a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Did you do something with Kate?" she asked, and I instantly knew what she was thinking.

"What? No! You fuckin' pervert" I laughed jokingly punching her in the shoulder.

She laughed and then she walked upstairs to her room.

I was about to go upstairs too when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got two notifications one was a message from dad. It said: "Hey I'll be back home by 11 PM. Sorry, I have to stay longer at work"

The other notification was a friend request on Facebook. I opened Facebook and saw a friend request from: Kyle Alvarez. I tapped on his profile and looking on one of his photos, I recognised him as the guy I met in the cafeteria today.

I opened up the Facebook Messenger and decided to text him

H: hey

K: hey whats up

H: nothin much. anyway, how did you find me on fb, i dont remember telling you my last name

K: i recognized ya by ur profile pic

H: k

K: hey do u have a ps4? if yes do you want to play something?

H: yeah, add me to friends my nick is Humphrey1

K: wow, really creative

K: but yeah, I'll add you

After a while I turned on the console and saw a friend notification from: mrheisenberg737

H: mrheisenberg737? is that u

K: yeah

H: i suppose you've watched breaking bad

K: yeah, it was cool cause ya know, I used to live in ABQ and it was filmed there so i recogized some of the places

H: cool. wanna play bo3?

K: yeah sure

I invited him to the match and to the PS4 party. I noticed that he had the maximum level on Black Ops 3, same as me. Soon, we found a lobby and started slaying all the other players.


	3. Why I'm Not Updating (AN)

**Hey what's up guys, this is a quick update on why I'm not uploading any new chapters to That's Just Life, and all of my other stories. I know that there are people who are waiting for a new chapter to any of these stories and I know that I kinda dissapeared for like 2 or 3 months without saying anything, so here's my explanation.**

 **There are two things that I need to write: time and motivation. Sadly, currently I do not have either of them. I'm really overwhelmed by school because of Poland's school system. Long story short, the government changed the school system lately, before the change there used to be 6 years of elementary school, 3 years of something called "gimnazjum" (I don't know if it has a translation in english, I guess you could call it middle school) and 3 years of high school. Now, there are 8 years of elementary school and 4 years of high school. That means we have 1 year less, so we have to study a lot more in the 7th and 8th grade, and being in the 7th grade I don't really have any free time when I come back home. It's all pretty complicated, but I think you can find more info about the whole thing in the internet. Here's a tl;dr for the lazy ones :)**

 **(** ** _Tl;dr: I'm really overwhelmed with school and I don't have time to write)_**

 **The other reason is pretty simple: I'm having an author's block for like 2 and a half months now for some reason, so I just can't get myself to write anything.**

 **OK, that is all I think, oh and this update is uploaded to That's Just Life because I feel like people are most likely to visit this story (because high school stories are very popular lately)**

 **I hope you guys understand, see you in the next actual chapter :)**


	4. (IMPORTANT) AN

**First of all... Happy New Year! I know I'm a bit late but still...**

 **Anyway, let's get to the important stuff, shall we? Okay, so I thought you all deserve a real explanation to why I'm not updating any of my A &O stories. **

**The reason why I'm not uploading is pretty simple. I kinda lost my interest in the A &O. That doesn't mean that I'm straight up leaving the fandom. I still read a few stories here, but I simply can't find the motivation to write Alpha and Omega fanfictions. And I don't want to write something that will be forced, because it would simply suck.**

 **I hate to say it, but I feel like the fandom is slowly dying and I think I'm not the only one that sees that. But to be honest, the franchise wasn't that great to begin with. Sure, the first movie wasn't bad, but the sequels really seemed like lazy, worthless efforts to just keep the franchise going and make more money. Still, I don't understand why they would milk a franchise that wasn't even successfull in the first place.**

 **Anyway, that doesn't mean that I'll never update these stories again. I'll just write whenever I find motivation to do so. It could be tomorrow, a week from now, or maybe next year. Who knows?**

 **This note will also be added to all of my A &O stories.**


End file.
